


Different This Time

by raspberrybunny



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, In which Amity finally decides to confess, Mild Language, Sleepovers, spoiler: it goes horribly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrybunny/pseuds/raspberrybunny
Summary: When Luz invites Amity to a sleepover, Amity decides that she’s finally going to confess her feelings for the human once and for all.Angst ensues.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	1. The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Important to note that this takes place sometime after season 1!
> 
> Also, I listened to Bubblegum by Clario while writing this!! Would definitely recommend listening to it when you read!!! <3

Amity crumbled up the millionth paper as she shook her head. That wouldn’t do, either.

As she sat at her desk, trying to put her feelings down on paper, it felt like she was back at Grom. While her last letter hadn’t really… worked out all that well, Amity was sure that she couldn't express feelings in words. It had never been her strong suit, talking to someone in the moment. 

Surely she couldn't just go out and say it, even in a letter. Confessing to someone was a delicate process, Amity was convinced. It had been weeks of trying to wait for the perfect time and date, and Amity was sure that tonight was going to be the best chance she had.

She was going to spend the night at the Owl House. With Luz. For a sleepover. And it was going to be terrifying. Amity wrote another letter.

Luz,  
I’m writing this to tell you  
that I think I’m in love with you.  
Sorry.  
Please don’t have me,  
Amity <3

Amity looked at the note for a minute, then crumbled it up, throwing it to the stack of other failures. She shouldn’t apologize in a confession. That wouldn’t make a lot of sense. Just be honest! 

Luz,  
I’m in love with you. I have  
been for a long time. You don’t  
have to return my feelings, but I  
thought that you should know.  
\- Amity

As Amity read it over, she sighed. That’s the best that it was going to get. She folded the small paper in her pocket, and hoped to Titan she would be able to work up the courage to actually give it to Luz this time.

…

Amity clutched onto her overnight bag so hard her knuckles had turned white. She closed her eyes and recited the script she had been writing all day.

“I’m going to spend the night at Skara’s house. I will be home at 9am sharp tomorrow, in time for my 10:30am abominations tutoring. I’ve already completed this week’s homework, as well as next week’s,” she said quietly, more to herself than to the audience she was preparing for. 

In short, that was all a lie. Well, at least the first part was. She really did intend to be home at 9am, and she had completed all those assignments. Already turned them all in, at that. But she wasn’t going to Skara’s house for a sleepover.

Earlier that day, when Luz looked at her with those puppy-dog eyes, Amity couldn’t refuse the sleepover the other girl offered her an invitation to. She really should have denied the invitation. Her parents definitely wouldn’t like it. And now that she thought about it, Amity had no idea how she was going to spend the night so close to Luz without her face becoming permanently crimson. Forget about actually giving her the damned note.

She had spent all day trying to come up with solutions for those two problems. The first problem, her parents, seemed easy enough. Just tell them you are going to Skara’s house. If worse came to worst, Amity knew Skara would cover for her. That wasn’t an issue. The problem, and the reason Amity’s stomach ached, was the fact that she would have to lie to her mother and father’s faces. Not her favorite thing, but was going to be a necessary step if she wanted to hang out with Luz.

Luz. That was the second problem that Amity didn’t yet have a solution for. How she was supposed to spend hours so close to Luz, and ultimately confess her feelings once and for all, Amity had no idea. When she had asked Luz who else would be attending, Luz just shook her head with a smile, and told Amity that she just wanted to spend “some quality time with her newest, bestest friend.”

Ouch. 

Every time Luz declared the two of them “besties”, Amity felt a small pang in her heart that took her right back to Grom night. The image of Grom-Luz ripping up Amity’s feelings always seemed to replay in her head at times like those. Of course Luz didn’t like her back. 

That fact made the whole sleepover thing a little scary for Amity. She would be alone with Luz. All night. And she would have to ignore the aching in her heart the whole time. Not fun. But she couldn't just ditch Luz. As much as tonight was probably going to suck, Amity would never give up a chance to spend time with Luz. Even if that meant risking everything. 

Amity took one more deep breath and opened her bedroom door, making her way down to her mother’s study. One last time, she recited her story in her head. Skara’s house. 

Taking a moment to set her appearance and demeanor, she opened the door. “Mother, I am going to… what the hell are you both doing?”

The twins looked like they had been caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar as they stood behind their mother’s desk, shuffling through papers. They looked at each other briefly, then turned back to their sister, sly smiles on their faces.

“Hey mittens, whatcha got there?” Emira asked, moving to Amity from where she stood. Amity’s mouth drew into a line.

“I asked you a question first. What are you both doing here? And where’s mother?” She demanded, quietly moving her overnight bag behind her back.

Edric made his way over to where Emira stood. “Haven’t you heard Mittens? Wait, did you tell her about the ‘thing’, Em?”

Emira put on an overdramatic look on her face. “Why, no, Ed. Did you tell our dear Mittens about the ‘thing’? Or does she not know,” Emira drew out, her voice a teasing tone. Amity scowled.

“What’s the ‘thing’?” 

“You don’t know?” They both said in mock surprise.

“Stop being… you, and tell me what’s going on, already!” Amity usually didn’t lose her temper at the twins (she knew they were just trying to get a rise out of her anyways), but she was stressed. What if the sleepover didn’t work out? What if they told her mother? They couldn't know, could they?

“Mother and Father are gone for the weekend.” Edric supplied.

Emira nodded. “Some coven work, or the like. You know how it is, Mittens.”

“And with them gone, Em and I wanted to see if we could find something for Luz. Something about the human realm that the coven has information on.” Emira nodded in agreement to what her brother said.

Amity felt her anger fade away. They were helping Luz? 

“Anyways, when you go to Luz’s place tonight, give her this.” Emira held her hand out, signaling Edric to place a rather large book in. “We aren’t exactly sure what it is, but Luz insisted it would be of use to her. Besides. Mother won’t even notice it’s gone.”

Emira drew a circle in the air, and the book duplicated in her other hand. Edric grabbed the duplicate, and Amity started at them in shock.

She’d never really known them to go out of their ways to help someone. Especially not without a price. Luz really had that effect on people, huh. Amity smiled to herself at the thought of Luz. Luz. Oh, shit, they knew about her sleepover with Luz. Her face flushed as she looked back up at them.

“You won’t tell Mother or Father about me hanging out with Luz, will you?”

Their features softened a bit as Emira held out the book for Amity to take. “Of course not, sis.”

“You owe us one though.” Edric added.

“Or, I don’t tell Mother you were rubbaging through her study, and we call it even.”

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then smiled. “Deal.”

“Now go give this to your girlfriend, Mittens.”

Amity’s face flushed at her brother’s word choice. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now you better get going. You don’t wanna keep her waiting, do you?” Emira practically pushed Amity out of the study. 

“Yeah, hurry up! The guests should be getting here any minute,” Edric complained. 

Amity shook her head to herself as she walked down their long driveway. Of course they had planned a party as soon as they heard the news of their parents’ absence.

If the twins were good at anything, it was getting away with the wildest parties in the whole Boiling Isles. The whole house would look like a wreck afterwards, but somehow, it always looked pristine before their parents would come home to find it any other way. Amity still wasn’t sure how they did it by themselves (she always refused to help clean up), but was sure it was due to some illusion spell.

Amity laughed at the thought that their house might actually be a total wreck all the time, but the twins covered it up with some spell. Considering other things they’ve done, something like that wasn’t too far outside the realm of possibilities for the twins.

Amity looked down at the book she had been given.

THE HUMAN REALM:  
A Complete Guide of Knowledge

*not for public distribution*

She wasn’t sure what Luz was trying to learn from this, but as she tucked it into her bag, she silently hoped it would help.

…

Luz was nervous. 

Why on Earth wouldn’t she be? She had invited Amity over. To sleep over at her house. And her friend had agreed. 

Luz’s breath caught in her throat. Were they really friends? After so long of trying to win Amity’s friendship, had they finally become best friends? Luz shook her head. Why would Amity have agreed to spend the night, enthusiastically, if she didn’t consider them to be friends.

Luz’s heart was so full. She never had that many friends back in the human realm. Or… correction. She had exactly zero friends back in the human realm. And now, she had TONS! Almost everyone at Hexside (while she would really consider everyone her ‘best friend’), was so friendly and nice towards her. 

Willow and Gus were the two best friends she could ever ask for. They were so kind, and funny, and so fun to be around! And… and Amity was just the best. Whenever Luz thought about Amity, her heart would swell in the best way possible. She’d never been so content around anyone the way she was around Amity. 

She would feel an ache in her chest, and butterflies in her stomach that had never been there before. She hadn’t really had many friends to compare it to, but Luz was sure that these things happened when you had a best friend! To want to be around them all the time, and hold their hand (in a totally platonic way, Luz was sure). 

Luz smiled to herself as she filled an old bowl with some snacks she had stolen from the fridge. Amity should be there soon, if the clock was right. 

As Luz carried the bowl of varied snacks upstairs to her room, she passed Eda and Lilith, who were gathering an array of potions and tucking them into some bags. “Where are you guys going?” Luz asked, stopping in her tracks.

“We’re going to follow a lead on something that might help with the curse,” Lilith said as she emptied some varied magical rocks out of a jar. Eda turned to Luz, a smile on her face. 

“That’s right kid. King’s coming with us, so that means you and Amity have the house to yourselves tonight.”

Lilith looked up with a look of mild shock. “You’re just… letting Ms. Blight come over anyways, Edalyn?” 

“Eh, sure, why not?” Eda shrugged. Lilith looked between Luz and her sister briefly. “Oh, that? Ha! The two of them can’t even exchange greetings without blushing, Lily. I don’t think we have to worry about them holding hands unsupervised.”

Luz flushed at Eda’s remark. “Eda,” she groaned in embarrassment. 

“Heh, sorry kid, but it’s true.” 

Lilith sighed, then turned back to her bag. “Fine then. Anyways, we should be going now if we want to travel during the night.” She motioned out the window to where the sun was setting. Eda nodded, then turned back to Luz.

“You heard her, kid. We better get going. We’ll be back in a few days. You sure you’ll be good?”

Luz nodded enthusiastically. “Yep!” 

Eda smiled at Luz, ruffling her hair a bit before walking back to the couch and grabbing her bag.

“Hoot hoot! Luz, I think your super special guest is here, hoot hoot!” Hooty called from outside, swinging the door open to reveal Amity standing there, annoyed. 

“I’ll sell you for scrap, bird,” she mumbled under her breath as she walked in. 

“Ha! There ya are, kid. Perfect timing! Me, Lilith, and King here were just leaving!” Eda called as she grabbed a sleeping king and walked out the door. Lilith nodded at Amity, who stood there dumbfounded.

“Stay safe! Make good choices, kids!” Eda called out almost too enthusiastically as they made their way down the dirt road.

Amity turned to Luz “Wait. It’s just going to be us?”

“No way, hoot hoot! I’ll be here, too! All night and all day and then tomorrow night, and then…”

Luz motioned for Amity to step funny inside, then closed the door on the owl who was still talking to himself.

“Yeah, sorry about him.” Luz rubbed the back of her neck as she stood with Amity at the entrance of the home. “But yeah! Something came up, so it’ll just be us! Come on, let’s go upstairs! I made us snacks! Well, not really made, so much as put into a bowl, but…”

Luz’s words faded to Amity’s ears as everything registered in her brain. Somehow, being alone all night with Luz made her more nervous than the alternative. She quietly followed Luz up to her bedroom as she tried to calm her nerves. 

Amity scolded herself. She would have to calm down if she wanted to enjoy herself even a little bit.

…

Luz had been rambling about Titan-knows-what for nearly 4 hours.

The two of them were sitting in a small makeshift building made of various pillows and blankets. What had Luz called it? A pillow fort? Whatever it was called, Amity thought it was endearing all the same.

The comforting atmosphere around them filled her with contentment as she listened to Luz talk. While she wasn’t really sure what exactly Luz was talking about, Amity couldn’t help but hang on every word. 

“All of that to say, did either Edric or Emira give you a book before you came over? They said they would snag it for me, and when I mentioned we were hanging out tonight, they said they would just hand it to you to bring over with you!” Luz explained, her hands waving in the air with certain words. That was something Amity loved about Luz. She always would make hand motions to almost act out certain words. If she was talking about Azura, she would almost reenact whole scenes as she spoke. It was so interesting to watch, and so easy to fall in love with. “Did you hear me, Amity?”

Amity was broken out of her thoughts with a small blush. “Ah, yeah, sorry. Got caught up in my thoughts.” 

Luz waved her hand dismissively. “It’s totally fine. I understand!”

Amity smiled. “They did give it to me! I have it right here.” She reached over for her bag, pulling out the rather large book and handing it to Luz. “What’s the deal with it anyways?”

Luz smiled huge as she began to flip through the pages. “This book supposedly has everything about Humans!”

Amity rolled her eyes. “I know that much, Luz. But why do you need it so bad? I thought you were a human. Why do you need to know about them?”

Luz paused for a second. She didn’t say ‘because I have to get home and this might be my last chance at a hint of a way back’. Luz hadn’t really told Amity about the whole ‘I have to be back by the end of summer or else my mom will think I’m dead’ thing. 

Luz wasn’t really sure why, either. Just, whenever she was going to bring it up with Amity, she just…. couldn’t do it. She hadn’t had a problem having the conversation with Willow or Gus. So she didn’t know why it was something that she hadn’t been able to tell Amity. 

She knew she would have to tell her. Just… not today.

“Eh, I just wanted to see what you witches think about my kind, is all.” She lied. Amity seemed to buy it, or at least pretended to.

“First impressions, how much did we get right?” Amity questioned, a playful challenge in her voice. 

Luz smiled and turned to a random page entitled ‘Humans and their many languages’. “Actually,” she began, skimming the page for key points. “You got at least this right.”

Amity moved over closer, ignoring exactly how close they were, to see what Luz was talking about. “Languages. We speak tons of languages! Well, not everyone, but humans as a whole have thousands of languages!” Luz beamed as she read about the subject. “Although, I’m not sure Pig Latin is as real as this claims it is.”

“Do you speak more than one human language, Luz?” Amity questioned, amazed at the information on the page.

Luz smiled. “Yeah! Actually, the language we’re speaking right now isn’t even my first language! Spanish is my number one, baby.” She spoke with finger guns near the end, and a smirk on her face.

“Spanish?” Amity questioned, a small bit of pink in her cheeks at the nickname.

“Sí!,” Luz reached over and grabbed the picture she had of her and her mother. “This is mi mamá. She taught me Spanish when I was really little! She’s the best. I… I miss her a lot.” Luz’s face fell to a saddened expression as she looked down at the picture.

Amity’s face filled with an unreadable emotion. Why the hell hadn’t she even thought of that? Luz is in a whole other realm away from her family. Did they know where she was? Did they know she was safe?

“Luz…”

“It’s okay though! With help from this book, I’ll be home in no time at all!” As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Amity was frozen, her face in saddened shock.

“So… you really do have to leave eventually, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, so much as a quiet, broken statement. 

“I can’t stay here forever, Amity. I… I have to get back to my mamá.” Luz placed the book on the ground next to her, and moved closer to Amity, hesitating to put her hand on her friend’s. “I have to.”

“Why? Why can’t you just stay here forever with me?” Amity felt tears in her eyes. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn’t help it. Her fears were being realized. Luz was going to leave, and she was going to have to go back to having nobody. She couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t. 

“Amity. Please understand. My mamá doesn’t even know I’m here! And now the portal is gone, and I’m so lost, Amity. I’m just so lost! I’ve never been away from her, and I don’t know what I would do if I made her worry.”

Amity felt tears falling freely from her eyes now, as the full realization set in. Luz had to go home eventually. This thing between them… whatever the hell it was… was only temporary. 

“How much longer can you stay?” Amity’s voice was so small and broken that Luz felt her heart ache.

“About a month until she realizes I’m not really at summer camp. But that’s only if I can actually find a way home. Right now, it’s starting to look like I’ll never make it back. Eda and King, and even Lilith have been trying nonstop to find information for me. Right now, they said they’re off to find something for the curse, but I know that they’re lying. They just don’t want to get my hopes up if the mission fails and they don’t find anything.” Luz explained, tears behind her eyes.

Amity was silent, looking at the ground deep in thought.

“If you could go home right now, would you?” 

Luz looked up at Amity, who refused to meet her eye.

“Yeah, I think I would,” she answered without much thought. 

Amity felt fresh tears form in her eyes. “You can’t just… leave, Luz.” 

“What?”

“I know it’s so horrible and… selfish. But I don’t want you to leave. Ever. I just want to keep you to myself here. I know you have to get home to your mom, but… I can’t imagine a life without you, Luz.” She spoke softly. 

Luz smiled a little. “You’re not horrible, Amity. I don’t want to leave you. I want to stay with you forever, too. I really do.”

Amity offered a little smile, moving her hand over so it finally came into contact with Luz’s. “Really?” 

“Of course. You’re my best friend, Amity!” Luz said with a smile.

Amity’s heart shattered. It was Grom all over again, only 10 times worse. A voice played over and over in Amity’s head.

You’re only friends, and that’s all you’ll ever be.

She had to get away from that damn voice.

Amity had too many thoughts. Her head was spinning with curses of her darkest fears and biggest regrets. 

When Luz placed her hand on Amity’s shoulder, a look of concern on her face, it was too much. Amity yelped as she reached out with both hands and firmly pushed Luz away from her. 

The human toppled onto the ground behind her, and Amity watched in horror as Luz slowly picked herself up, rubbing the back of her pained head.

Run.

She finally listened to the voice in her head, ignoring Luz’s pleas and calls as the young witch made her way out of the Owl House, and down the dirt road. 

She wasn’t sure if Luz was chasing her, or really, where she herself was even running to. It didn’t matter.

She kept running.


	2. The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!
> 
> It’s a bit shorter than the first, but that’s to be expected lmao.

Amity drew her knees into her chest as she cried, wanting to just disappear.

There were a million better ways to handle the situation she had been faced with, and instead of just facing it head on, she ran. She ran like a coward.

Now, as she sat against a tree in the middle of titan-knows-where in the woods, she was sure she’d never felt so small and powerless. 

Amity could do all sorts of powerful magic, get perfect grades, stay at the top of the social food chain in school, but would run away when her crush even hinted at not feeling the same way. And it hurt that she could be so weak.

Amity was sure that neither Emira nor Edric had ever cried in the middle of the woods at night. They were strong. Magic-wise, and in every other aspect of themselves. 

If they saw her here, in the middle of the woods crying over some girl, Amity could only imagine the teasing that would ensue. 

Their likely words played over and over in her head.

Mittens can’t face her crush.

Mittens is such a coward. Expected from someone who couldn’t even give a human some old note.

At the mention of the note, Amity absentmindedly reached into her pocket to try and find it. Her eyes went wide as she felt around, only to be met with the cold fabric of her pajamas. No note.

Had she dropped it? Shifting her position where she sat, she frantically looked for a sign of the piece of paper. Nothing. The ground around her was empty.

Fresh tears started rolling down her face.

She really was a lost cause, wasn’t she.

…

Luz sat on the floor of her bedroom with a hole in her chest.

Had she said something wrong? Of course she screwed this up. Leave it to Luz Noceda to screw up basically the only friendship she’s ever had. 

Tears swelled in her eyes as she sat there, the scenes from just five minutes ago replaying in her head. What had she done wrong?

All she had done was called her and Amity friends, and then Amity…

She screwed it up. Of course Amity didn’t think they were best friends, and now Luz had scared off one of her only friends ever.

A cold breeze traveled around her room from her open window, and she shivered. Without much thought, she reached over and grabbed a blanket, hoping to wrap it around herself.

When she held the blanket up, however, a small note fell out onto the floor in front of her. “What’s that?” She mumbled to herself.

Picking it up, she carefully unfolded it from the corners. She froze as her eyes skimmed the note.

Luz,  
I’m in love with you. I have  
been for a long time. You don’t  
have to return my feelings, but I   
thought that you should know.  
\- Amity

Amity liked… no, Amity loved her. She said so right here.

Luz’s first instinct was to think that this could be some practical joke. A small prank for a few laughs. But Luz knew Amity well enough to know that she didn’t like pranks, her twins ruining those for her.

Something clicked in her mind. Of course Amity liked her. That explained why Amity ran after Luz called them best friends. Amity didn’t consider them best friends… or, at least, she considered them more.

Luz sat for another moment, thinking about the best course of action that she could follow considering the circumstances. 

She ran through the most important things, trying to develop a plan of action. Anything was better than continuing to sit on her floor crying. 

Was she going to just let Amity run all the way home? In the cold and dark? No.

Acting on that single thought, Luz stood up, tucked the note in her pocket, grabbed a blanket, and headed out of her room and down the stairs.

“Hey, Hooty, which way did Amity go?” She asked, a determined look on her face. She was going to find Amity, and make this all right. She had to.

“I’ll tell you, hoot hoot, but in the form of a hooty hoot riddle!” He yelled, despite Luz being not 2 feet away from him. 

Luz frowned. “There’s no time, Hooty,” she said, an uncharacteristically menacing tone in her voice. “Tell me where she went. Now.”Hooty shrunk in on himself a bit. “Fine, hoot hoot. She went off into those woods right there, hoot hoot. Crying, too.”

Luz frowned deeper, more sad than angry this time. “Thanks, Hooty. Watch the house, huh?”

“Got it, hoot!”

As Luz quickly walked to the dirt path in between some trees, she hoped she would be able to make this right.

…

Amity shivered, and brought her knees closer to her chest. It was the beginning of the cold season, and the Boiling Isles wasn’t so boiling. 

The air bit at the shown skin on her arms where her pajamas didn’t cover.

All of a sudden, there was warmth. The cold breeze just disappeared, and she felt fabric on her shoulders. Looking up, Amity saw Luz standing there next to her, a wistful expression on her face.

“You looked cold.”

She was cold. Amity grabbed the blanket and wrapped it tightly around herself.

“Can I sit?” Luz’s tone was soft, but not pitiful, or sorrowful. Just… gentle.

Amity nodded, not really ready to make her voice heard. She didn’t really trust what she could say.

“Amity, I'm so sorry that I didn’t notice sooner.”

“What?” Was all Amity could reply with.

Luz’s face became a bit unreadable as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the note. 

Amity felt tears in her eyes, and a headache forming. “I’m sorry, Luz. It’s so gross, I know. You can hate me. You should hate me! You’re the first real friend I’ve had since I was little, and I ruined it! I’m not fit to—“

“Amity.” 

The witch looked down at where Luz was holding her hand. A huge blush raced to her cheeks, despite herself. 

Luz smiled and moved closer to Amity, placing her other warm hand on Amity’s bitterly cold cheek. Amity couldn’t help but lean into the touch, what with how comforting and warm it was. 

The world around them disappeared as they leaned in, Luz tilting her head and Amity squeezing her eyes shut. 

When Luz was so close that Amity could feel her breath on her face, the human mumbled a small “Can I?”

Amity’s response was clear as she closed the space between them, brushing their lips together, admittedly a little bit awkwardly. 

The kiss didn’t last too long; they both were much too flustered to keep going. Luz started to laugh, and Amity understood. Soon, the quiet woods were filled with their laughter, and Amity knew they were going to be okay.

No matter what happened in the future. They were going to stick together.

For the first time in a while, Amity smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a series. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading 👉👈 I love you. Kudos / comments are super appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s going to be a second chapter! It’s already done, so it should be out in a few days or so!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos / comments if you liked what you read! Or if you didn’t! Feel free to yell at me in the comments if you want. 💔


End file.
